Twin Dragons
by shadowmaster7799
Summary: An unexpected meeting. Dangerous enemies. A boy and a girl intertwined by fate unwillingly team up to save the ninja world. Can they harness the fearsome powers of the nine tailed fox?
1. Beginnings

Twin Dragons – A Naruto fanficiton

**Hey guys! after 3 years of NO writing or fanfictioning whatsoever, I have finally returned! :D my only bad news for you fans of my previous fanfiction, Enter: Naru Uzumaki, may be sad to be informed that it is discontinued.. Yeah, sorry about that :\ but please enjoy my newest story, _Twin Dragons_. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto-san**

_12 Years ago, a Nine Tailed Fox was unleashed on the village of Konohagakure. One wave of its mighty tails brought mountains crashing down, and caused tidal waves. One brave Shinobi engaged the Fox in mortal combat, sealing away its powers. He was known as the "Fourth Hokage"._

_**12 Years Later…**_

Naruto Uzumaki awoke to the unusual sound of banging on his door. "Ugh, what now?" Naruto groaned in anger. He opened the door to his house, only to feel a stinging sensation overcome the nerves on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto cried out in pain, rolling on the floor in agony. "That's what you get, Nine Tails!" he heard a kid yell, running. Naruto wiped the remainder of the smoke bomb of his face, and went back to his bed. _One day I'lll show them, _Naruto thought. He heard another bang on his door. This, time, he grabbed a kunai from his door, in hope of scaring off the next attacker.

"WHO IS IT?" Naruto yelled in front of the door.

"Please! Open up!" He heard a female voice plead. Naruto cautiously grabbed hold of his door handle, his kunai tightly secured in his hand. With great force, he hauled the door open.

"HYAAAH!" Naruto screamed, as he raised his kunai above his head. "AUGHH!" He heard a female voice cry. Naruto lowered his kunai. In front of him was a young girl, about 11, he guessed, with long red hair, big eyes, a purple dress, and scarred knees.

"Umm.. Can I help.. you?" Naruto asked in both confusion and shock. The girl dashed inside his house without warning, hiding under his table. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted at the girl. The girl raised her index finger slowly in front of her mouth, pleading him to keep quiet. Naruto quickly shut his door, and ran beside the girl. He heard a voice outside, but could not make out what they were saying. 5 minutes later, the voices disappeared. The girl let out a long sigh, and crawled out from underneath Naruto's table. The girl shyly looked away from Naruto's gaze.

"Thanks for helping me.. I guess." The girl told him.

Naruto ignored her thanks. "What are you doing here? And why are there people chasing you?" Naruto asked, suspiciously. The girl smiled, and walked up to Naruto.

"What are you-" Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a punch to his gut. "OW, OW, OW!" Naruto screamed as he rolled on the ground, holding his winded belly.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING MY THANKS, STUPID!" The girl shouted at him. Naruto angrily arose from the ground.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! I SHOULDA LEFT YOU OUT THERE BY YOURSELF AND LET THOSE GUYS TAKE YOUR OBNOXIOUS ASS!" Naruto raged. The girl scoffed, and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Listen, blondie, I'm looking for someone, and even though it pains me to ask you, im looking for someone named Naruto Uzumaki. Ever heard of him?" The girl asked with spite. Naruto flinched. He quickly brushed the girls hand from his collar, and rose from the floor.

"What's your business with him?" Naruto asked coldly. The girl ignored his question.

"Im not here to play 20 questions with you, blondie, answer MY question. Do you know him or not?" The girl asked, glaring at Naruto. Was she an assassin? Or maybe she was hired by one of the kids to help torment him by trashing the house he just spent 10 hours finally cleaning?

"Im… Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, cautiously.

"Yeah, sure. Naruto is a great and determined ninja, unlike you, blondie. And he would never live in a slump like this. This isn't the time for joking. He has the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, and I need that power so it can help my village. So back off, and let me be on my way". The girl made her way to the door. Naruto stepped in front of the girl, and raised his shirt.

"YUCK! I don't wanna see-" The girl suddenly gasped. It was the seal of the Nine Tailed Fox! "But how did you.. Are you really...?" The girl couldn't finish her sentences.

"That's right, im him. Whats going on? And who ARE you?" Naruto asked her.

The girl stared at him, grinning. "My name is Rozalin. Rozalin Hatsumi."

**-SM77**


	2. Rozalin

Twin Dragons Chapter 2: Rozalin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it belongs to Kishimoto-san

* * *

Naruto eyed the girl suspiciously. Rozalin, in turn, fell to her knees, and grabbed her head in despair.

"NOOOO!" Rozalin shouted. I can't believe this! How can the great and determined Naruto Uzumaki live in a….be a… Look like a…" Rozalin struggled to finish her sentences, as Naruto grew irritated with every sentence she tried to finish.

"Shut up already!" Naruto angrily shouted at the red haired girl. "Just who exactly are you?" Rozalin picked herself off the ground and puffed her cheeks.

"I already told you, I'm Rozalin Hatsumi!" Rozalin exclaimed, holding her hips. Naruto sighed and face palmed.

"I don't care what your name is, I just wanna know who those guys were, and why you need my – the nine tail's power." Naruto asked. Rozalin suddenly grew a stern look on her face, one that frightened Naruto a bit.

"Listen carefully, Blondie." Rozalin said in a low voice, to the point where she was almost whispering. She gently took Naruto's face, and guided it towards her own. Naruto blushed at how close their faces were to one another. Rozalin then slowly went towards Naruto's ear, and shouted "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Naruto felt his eardrum rumble, as he shouted in pain, falling back and hitting the ground.

Naruto was approaching his breaking point. He had many thoughts of grabbing the girl, and throwing her to whoever was looking for her outside. Naruto then decided to compose himself, and tried to hear the girl out, before making any rash decisions. "Okay, Rozalin, just answer my questions, and I'll try to help you… The best I can." Naruto felt pain when saying those words.

"Now that's more like it!" Rozalin smiled evilly, much to Naruto's dismay. "I come from the village of the Sun, and the people after me are an organization called the "Fenrir". Rozalin explained.

"The village of the Sun?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. "I've never heard of it." Rozalin smiled.

"That's because we're a super secret awesome village that barely anybody knows about, except for these Fenrir guys." Rozalin said, enjoying the fact that she was giving glory to her village. "My village specializes in a special kind of jutsu you see, which allows us to harness the powers of the animals of zodiac. We were doing a good job of staying hidden, while harnessing our powers, until there was somebody who went had an absurd idea."

Naruto looked at Rozalin intensely. "What was it?" He said. Rozalin sighed, and said "Using our jutsu for war." Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-but why? Weren't you guys hidden from the world?" Naruto said with panic in his voice. Rozalin gave Naruto an emotionless look, as if she wasn't even looking at him.

"We were a hidden country, but we weren't exactly wealthy." Rozalin explained. "Our resources were low, and we didn't want to ask any other villages for help. The whole point of staying hidden was so that we avoid war, after the events of the second shinobi war. This person thought that if we launched a surprise attack on a village, we could overpower them with our jutsu and take their resources."

"But why not just go ask?" Naruto asked Rozalin. Rozalin sighed again.

"Because, if we did that, we would be in debt to the other countries, and they would want to learn the secret of our jutsu." Rozalin said. "War was the only way, but nobody wanted to admit it, and the subject became taboo. The man still didn't agree, and took matters into his own hands. He attacked the village of the cloud, and after failing, due to the cloud village's strength, he retreated. When he tried to come back to the village, he didn't realize he was being followed, and our village was brutally attacked by the Cloud. So many people died…" Rozalin looked into the distance for a bit.

"T-that's crazy… How come I've never heard about this?" Naruto asked Rozalin.

"The rest of the village was innocent," Rozalin said. "Of course they wouldn't tell anybody, so that they don't look like murderers. After the attack, we called a truce with the Cloud, and they left us. However, the man, that stupid man, was banished from the village forever."

"What was his name?" Naruto asked slowly. Rozalin looked at Naruto with piercing eyes.

"His name? His name was…"

* * *

"Report, did you find the girl?" A tall man, covered from head to toe in bandages asked a small man, wearing a black robe, and a face mask. In the surroundings, was a dark cave, stalagmites hanging, water dripping from them, making a small dripping noise when it fell into a puddle below. In the middle of the cave was an altar, where the man in bandages took his place at a throne placed near it. Candles around the altar emitted a soft blue light, which illuminated the cave.

"Negative sir," The man in the robe said. "But we do have an idea of where she may have gone. Our men say that she is looking for the power of the Nine Tails, which is currently in a jinchuriki." The bandaged man had a moment of silence.

"And where is this "Jinchuriki?" The bandaged man asked. The small man bowed.

"We don't know where for sure, however, we have dispatched men across all of the villages to search and gather info." He said. The bandaged man laughed.

"Excellent. You may leave." The bandaged man emit a smile from underneath his bandages.

"Yes, lord Inaba." The small man bowed once again, and exited the cave.

* * *

"Inaba?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice. "This guy seriously caused your village so much trouble?" Rozalin nodded.

"That's right. And as punishment for banishing him, he's trying to wipe out my village. He's organizing a force so powerful that we won't stand a chance. And of course we can't ask the other villages for help." Rozalin explained. "I decided to go find you – or the Nine Tails, so that we'd be saved. You remember how the story went right? Sending tidal waves crashing to the shores, crumbling mountains with a swing of its tails?"

"How did you hear about me?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Nobody in my own village even knows." Rozalin smiled.

"Do you know Hinata Hyuga" Rozalin had a mysterious grin on her face. Naruto's eyes widened. _That dark creepy girl with the bowl cut? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Y-yeah, what about her?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"She told me all about how determined you are, how hard you work, and of course, about the Nine Tails." Rozalin said mischievously. "Of course, I was a bit disappointed with who you actually turned out to be." She snickered as Naruto raged on the inside.

He had a million questions in his mind. How did Hinata know about him? More importantly, about the Nine Tails? And of course the question still remained how she managed to get in contact with Rozalin. He decided to put all of his questions on hold.

"You know, I'm not that amazing." Naruto said weakly. "I only know one useful jutsu, and I'm at the bottom of my class." Rozalin shook her head.

"Buuuuuuut, you've got him!" She pointed to Naruto's belly. "With that, you're not COMPLETELY useless." Naruto slumped over at Rozalin's blunt comment. "So go ahead and release it already!"

This made Naruto laugh. "Baka! You think I can just do something like that? You're dumber than you look." This made Rozalin flinch with anger. Naruto continued. "I've had this thing inside me for 12 years, and you think I can just release it because you asked me to? BAAAAAAKA!"

Having enough, Rozalin ran over to Naruto, and slammed her fist down on his head, her long red hair flowing from the force she exerted. Naruto hit the floor hard, and Rozalin picked him up by his collar before he could recover.

"Listen here, Naruto Uzumaki. We're putting you through the most intense training session you've ever experienced until you learn how to use that beast inside you." Rozalin growled. Naruto shuddered at Rozalin's pure killing intent. He noticed traces of blue fire emanating from her body. This was defiantly someone he didn't want to anger. "Training starts tomorrow, Blondie." She smirked, and let Naruto go.

Having no choice, and interested to see exactly what his power was, he rubbed his head, getting up, and said "Alright, fine… But you'd better be right about all this." Rozalin smiled and extended her hand towards him.

"Well then, looks like we're partners, Blondie." She said. Naruto took her hand reluctantly, and shook it. This was the beginning of a very interesting experience, or the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

-**SM77**


End file.
